Helpless
by Evenanandro1dcancry
Summary: Sakura has always been a shy girl. One night her sister Hinoka convinces her to go out with her to a party that the rebels are holding. There she meets someone that leaves her feeling helpless. (Story narrated by Sakrua. Based on the song Helpless by Hamilton. Slight AU.)


My whole life I've been a shy person. I only talked to others when I had to and even then I was always nervous about it. The only people I was truly ever comfortable around were my sisters. I always did what I was told and kept to myself. In essence I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight. We were in the middle of fighting a war against Nohr. The King of Nohr ruled over most of the land but he was an unjust ruler so several areas under his control started to rebel for their freedom. My older sister convinced me to go out with her one night. She said that several rebels were getting together and she wanted to go with them. I was hesitant at first but my sister always knew how to convince me. It must have been fate that sent me out that night because that was the night I met the love of my life.

We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night. Being the shy person that I've always been I kept to myself most of the time we were there. I was enjoying myself though. I spent most of the time laughing at my sister as she's dazzling the room. Then you walked in and words can't begin to describe the way I felt. All I can say is that my heart wouldn't stop beating after I saw you. Even from afar I knew that I was feeling something special. I guess the simplest way to explain this is that my heart went boom. I spent a good amount of time after that trying to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom. If only I wasn't so shy then I'd have gone right up to you and asked for a dance. It was getting harder to see you though with all of the people in between us. Everybody's dancing and the band's playing at top volume. Luckily my sister came back just then with some food for us. We danced softly to the rhythm as we wined and dined. I couldn't wait any longer. I grabbed onto my sister to get her attention.

"Hinoka I need your help." I told her desperately.

"What's the matter Sakura?" She asked me. I was unsure how to ask her this but I knew I had to otherwise I might have lost you.

"It's just well you see." I tried to tell her but the words simply didn't come out the way I wanted them to.

"Sakura if you aren't having a good time we can go home." She offered me. Of course leaving was the last thing I wanted to do right then.

"N-no it's n-not that. The thing is that I really want to t-talk with that guy over there." I said blushing.

"The cute blonde one?" She asked me pointing over at you. I nervously nodded to confirm with her.

"Yeah him." I said quietly getting more and more nervous.

"You have good taste Sakura he's cute. I may just steal him for myself unless of course you've already called dibs on him." She told me laughing. I couldn't tell if she's joking or not.

"I do." I said trying to get her attention away from you.

"You do what Sakura?" She asked me. I couldn't believe she was making me go through with this. I grabbed my sister and whispered

"I d-do call dibs. This one's m-mine." I closed my eyes out of embarrassment but when I opened them I noticed my sister made her way across the room to you. I was already nervous but this was too much. I was worried thinking 'what's she gonna do'? Then I saw that she grabbed you by the arm. I'm thinking that I'm through but you looked back at me and suddenly that feeling from before returned though now I had a word for it. Helplessness. I was helpless as I looked into your eyes. Drowning in your wonderful eyes I felt the sky was the limit and anything was possible. God's I'm so into you.

"This was a wonderful conversation but where are you taking me?" Leo, the young gentlemen Sakura had fallen for, asked Hinoka.

"I'm about to change your life." Hinoka told Leo smirking.

"Is that so? Then by all means lead the way." Leo told Hinoka.

It took a moment before I noticed Hinoka was returning with you. Now was not a time to be nervous. I had to win you over.

"H-hello Sakura Hoshi. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said as calmly as I could.

"Hoshi?" Why a question? Had I done something wrong?

"My sister." Hinoka said. She then put my hand over yours.

"Thank you for all your service." I said trying to keep the conversation. It was difficult to speak with my heart beating as fast as it was. If not for the music playing you surely would've heard it.

"I'm merely helping out in any way that I can. Besides I suppose this wasn't all bad. If it takes fighting a war for us to meet it will have been worth it." Not only were you attractive but you speak with such charm and chose your words with such care. Could it be that I had found the perfect man.

"I'm sure you two would want to get acquainted. I'll leave you to it." Hinoka said before leaving me alone with him.

"How rude of me I haven't introduced myself. I'm Leo Krakenburg." I had heard stories of Leo before but meeting you in person was something else entirely. From that moment on my life was changed.

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

"Another letter Sakura? It seems as though you're writing a letter to him nightly." Hinoka said as she saw me finishing my latest letter.

"It's love Hinoka my life gets better with every single letter." Hinoka thought I was exaggerating but it's true my life got better with every letter you wrote me.

"You know Sakura I've been thinking what if we shared Leo." Hinoka said. Of course this embarrassed me.

"Hinoka why would you suggest something like that." I said blushing more and more.

"Come on Sakura I'm sure Leo would love to have his own harem." Hinoka said. She was joking with me but part of me felt she may have been serious.

"Hinoka it's not funny." I said trying to get her to stop. Hinoka put her arm around me.

"I'm just saying if you really loved me you would share him." Hinoka said laughing. Despite how embarrassed I was I couldn't help but laugh with her. Hinoka always knew how to make me laugh.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER [PRESENT DAY]**

"I can't believe he's actually doing this." I whispered to Hinoka nervously. I was in the living room stressing since Leo had decided he would ask for my father's blessing. My father was stone faced as always though.

"Let's just eat Sakura there's nothing else we can do." Hinoka told me. I don't feel like eating though. I'm dying inside as we wine and dine.

"I'm sure everything will work out for you." My other sister Kamui said. I tried to listen to my sisters and I'm trying not to cry. They say there's nothing your mind can't do so I try to think positive, unfortunately only negative things come to mind. Suddenly my father gets up from his chair and makes his way across the room to you and of course I panic.

'This is it. He won't approve of him. We're through.' All these negative thoughts come to my mind. My sisters notice and both hug me. Suddenly though I hear something I didn't expect to hear.

"I care very much for my daughter as I hope you do. All I can ask is you be true to her." My father said before shaking Leo's hand. When I see Leo smiling I'm left just as helpless as the first time we met. Somehow I did it. The most beautiful wonderful person out there and he's mine. I can't believe Leo would love someone like me. He's all mine. Once my father leaves Leo approaches and holds me close.

"I'm glad this worked out for us." Leo said.

"Y-yes. I was worried about my father but I'm sure your reputation persuaded him." I said smiling. Leo however looks away.

"You hold me in such esteem but I'm not as great as you think. I'm from a broken family and I don't have much of anything." Leo said. I was confused.

"But Leo I thought you were a prince." I asked him confused.

"An empty title. My mother died nothing more than one of several women the King slept with. The only true family I had were my siblings and they're all either missing or dead. The King most likely doesn't know I exist. It's why I joined the rebellion. I know the cruelty of King Garon. Nobody deserves to suffer under him. I'm sorry I lied to you but despite my knowledge the leader of the war wouldn't have allowed me in if I hadn't lied about my true heritage." Leo said.

"I don't care about any of that Leo. I love you. Not where you came from or want status you hold. You're intelligent, handsome, caring, and most importantly you fight for your beliefs. That's why I love you." I told him reassuringly.

"Thank you Sakura. I'm glad I was able to tell you the truth. I hope we'll be fine together. I don't have a single piece of gold to my name. I don't own any land, I don't command any troops and I don't have any true fame. The only thing I have is a tolerance for pain, a minor education of course my top-notch brain." Leo said sitting down. I sat down with him.

"Don't worry. My family has more than enough and remember no matter what we will get through this together." I said reassuringly. It felt strange most of my life I was the one needing someone to help me but now Leo needed me. Together we could make it through any problems.

"It's insane how much you and your family care about me. They each bring out a different side of me I didn't know existed. Kamui is able to confide in me to a level I didn't know existed. Hinoka is so supportive of our relationship even if she has tried to get some out of me for herself." Leo told me.

"Hinoka did what? I thought she was joking about the harem." I said completely embarrassed and blushing.

"Don't stress about it. Hinoka is a wonderful girl but my love for you is never in doubt. You're right though together we can make it through life. We'll get a little place in Cheve and we'll figure it out." Leo said before he started crying.

"Leo what's wrong? Are you alright?" I asked him. I had never seen Leo cry before. I held Leo as close as I could.

"I've been living without a family since I was a child. My mother died and I don't know if any of my siblings are still alive or not. It feels nice to belong to a family again. I was just a child but I'll never forget my mother's face. I'll never forget her love. I love you Sakura as long as I'm alive I swear to the gods above you'll never feel..."

"Helpless." I said finishing his sentence. Leo passionately kissed me and I kissed him back. Even with tears in his eyes they're still beautiful. No matter how long I spend I'll never get tired of just looking into his eyes and feeling the same way I felt the night we met. Who knows what will happen to the war. Who knows what will happen to the tyrannical King Garon. All I care about is that I'm with Leo. He may have once been a prince but now he's simply the man I love. You know what they say, in New Nohr you can be a new man.

 **Author's Note- Never thought I'd be writing fanfiction. I used to look down on it but after seeing how many amazing writers there are I realized I was pretty ignorant about it. A quick glance into my profile will show I'm a huge fan of both Fates and Hamilton, I actually had the idea for putting Leo as Hamilton and Sakura as Eliza rather quickly. It just felt perfect. As for how my version of this turned out well I'm a bit dissapointed with it. In retrospect I shouldn't have tried writing first person point of view for my first story, that's a lot harder than third person point of view and it takes an especially talented writer to pull it off. I also feel that the story would have worked better if I hadn't tried to fit in all of the lyrics. Some of the dialogue especially suffered because of this, but the song is just so good that I couldn't resist not cramming in as many direct lyrics as I could. I hope you were able to enjoy this though. If you're here as a fates fan but not a Hamilton fan then I'd recommend listening to Hamilton it is really amazing. If this story is well received I have considered writing a sequel based off of the song Satisfied which shows Angelica's point of view which in this case would be Hinoka's point of view. Heck I may just consider writing an entire Hamilton as told by Fate's characters story, although that one would definitely be in third person. Constructive criticism is appreciated since I'm a new author and I don't think my skills are all that great. Let me know what you thought of this and if you would like more Fates/Hamilton stories.**


End file.
